The collection of coins is an ever expanding avocation. However, once coins have been acquired, they must be stored, preferably, in a systematic manner. However, this storage problem is not as simple as may be believed.
For example, every denomination of American coins are of different diameter and thickness. The same is true of many foreign coins. Each individual numismatist has a primary interest in collecting a particular denomination and type of coin, with a secondary and tertiary interest in the other denominations and types. Many coin collections today are kept loose in jars or in coin albums or in bank coin wrappers or they may be stored in one of the many plastic tubes currently available at numismatic specialty shops. An ideal storage apparatus should accommodate the storage of many collectibles, in addition to the tubes, such as U.S. proof and mint sets, regardless of the manner in which such items are individually stored.
To date, no numismatic storage system has been developed which will accommodate a wide variety of individual collection containers, partly because the storage of a wide variety of coins into a singular system has not attracted a great deal of attention, but more particularly because the prior art that exists does not provide any system which possesses the requisite degree of flexibility for multi-specie accumulation and storage.
Accordingly, it is towards the solution of this problem that the subject invention is directed.